The present disclosure relates to a contactless smart card, more particularly; to providing a payment service and a near field communication (NFC) tag service through single contactless smart card.
A contactless smart card is any pocket-sized card embedded with an integrated circuit (IC) chip capable of storing various types of digital information. Such smart card may be referred to as a chip card or an IC card. The smart card contains more information than a typical magnetic stripe card and can be programmed for different types of applications. Some cards contain programming and data to support multiple applications and some might be updated to add new applications after they are issued. Such a smart card may be referred to as a combi smart card. In general, the combi smart card includes a magnetic band, a contact IC, and a contactless chip on boards (COB) with a radio frequency (RF) antenna. The combi smart card may interact with a corresponding user terminal through the magnetic band or the contact IC in a contact interaction manner or through the contactless COB in a contactless interaction manner. Due to many advantages thereof, the combi smart card has been popularly used as a contactless payment card or a contact payment card, such as a credit card, a debit card, an identification card, an automated teller machine (ATM) card, and a payment card for public transportation.
In general, a typical combi smart card employs a MIFARE® chip, also referred to as a MIFARE® card. Although there are many different variants, a MIFARE® classic technique has been widely embodied in the typical combi smart card. Such a MIFARE® classic smart card stores information in a memory of a MIFARE® chip and interacts with a corresponding terminal (i.e., reader) based on International Standard Organization (ISO) 14443. In order to provide a specific service through such MIFARE® classic smart card, service identifier (ID) information is generally stored at the first memory sector (i.e., 0th sector) of a memory for interaction between the MIFARE® classic smart card and the terminal (i.e., reader). Such a MIFARE® Classic memory structure of a typical smart payment card is also employed as a near field communication (NFC) tag memory format.
Particularly, the NFC forum provides various types of NFC tag formats, such as Type 1, Type 2, Type 3, Type 4, and NXP-specific type tag. Among them, a NXP-specific type tag employs the MIFARE® Classic memory structure. That is, a typical combi card has the same memory structure to a typical NFC tag. In order to use such the MIFARE® classic smart card as a NFC tag, a NFC data exchange format application ID (NDEF AID) needs to be stored in the first memory sector of the MIFARE® classic format memory, where the first memory sector is a MIFARE® Application Direction (MAD) and also referred to as a MAD sector. However, the first memory sector of the MIFARE® classic smart card as the payment card is occupied by corresponding payment service ID information. classic smart card as the payment card is occupied by corresponding payment service ID information.